


Jumbled Identity

by norighttobesobeautiful



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, F/M, Fear, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Nightmares, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norighttobesobeautiful/pseuds/norighttobesobeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>SPOILER ALERT FOR BBC SHERLOCK SEASON 3</b><br/>A post-season 3 BBC Sherlock fanfic, in which I aim to predict a possible plot for season 4 based on analysis of season 1-3. I will explain the Reichenbach fall and Moriarty's return in a way I think makes sense and is interesting. The focus will be on the plot and the (sexual/romantic/general) identities of the characters, hence the title.</p><p>The prologue I wrote for Reichencrack on the 1st of april, it by definition doesn't make any sense. I decided to continue this bit into a canonically-realistic fanfiction, and here we are.</p><p>I am participating in Camp NaNoWriMo in July, and I estimate to end up with 25000 words, which I will also edit during this month. This work will also be published on <a href="http://no-right-to-be-so-beautiful.tumblr.com/jumbledidentity">my Tumblr</a>.</p><p>There will be shipping of characters, but I've decided not to tag anything to avoid spoilers. Expect me to explore most main pairings, and one or two minor ones, but be aware that not everything will work out in the end.<br/>It will be teen rated, so no smut, but some implied stuff.</p><p>(This turned out to not really be a summary, oh well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumbled Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was posted [on Tumblr](http://no-right-to-be-so-beautiful.tumblr.com/post/81413465893/jumbled-identity) on the first of april 2014, and published here on the second of july)
> 
> _"My contribution to Reichencrack, and also the start of my first attempt at fanfic, now that hiatus is hitting… We’ll see how this goes. I may or may not have drawn a cute little illustration I’ll post later._
> 
> _Happy April fool’s!"_

"Listen. Moriarty is, obviously, _not dead_ , it was only the actor Richard Brook playing Moriarty who died. But actually Richard Brook is the _real_ Jim Moriarty and Jim, playing Richard playing Moriarty is the one that died on the roof.

Richard Brook is a persona of John, however, but not actually John, just Gary Lestrade dressing up as John. He was helped to do this by Molly, who has in fact, surprisingly, always been the brain behind all of Moriarty’s crimes.

Meanwhile, the real John Watson was pretending to be my brother Mycroft all along, with Mycroft himself living out his life as Mary in Russia, before deciding to come back and marry John, or George, or Richard, or Moriarty, whatever you’ll call him.

As part of Molly’s evil masterplan, she tricked Lestrade playing John playing Moriarty playing Richard playing Moriarty into helping her become Magnussen, quite a remarkable transformation indeed, and in this form she finally fulfilled her wish of flicking John’s (Mycroft’s) face.

Mary decided to reveal her real identity, or rather hide her fake one, without anyone really knowing, to subconsciously coach me into killing Molly’s Magnussen-identity with quite remarkable reverse psychology from a helicopter. By doing this, she (or, rather, he) accidentally, and secretly, let the real and indeed very evil Molly Hooper escape, and she is the one who is now controlling Jim Moriarty’s body to take over the world: _"Miss me?"_

It all makes so much sense, Billy, why am I so stupid? God, I should have known, it’s all so simple.”

_Sherlock had, in absence of John, decided to share this epiphany with his old skull, which he had once again dug out of the trash. It was only when he stopped rambling that he realised the warm, panting breath he felt on his neck was not John’s, and, well, not Billy’s either…_


End file.
